maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
Love Is in the Air! Which One Does Kyoko Love Best? is the second episode of the Maison Ikkoku anime. Godai, still on his quest to get Kyōko, decides to get her a present for her first Christmas at Maison Ikkoku and maybe even tell her how he feels. However, whenever he tries to, he ends up confronting one of the tenants, and fails to deliver the gift to her. Meanwhile, he learns from Akemi that Kyōko already has a boyfriend and his suspicions are confirmed when he hears Kyōko mention the name "Sōichirō", while sleeping on the roof. He tries to find out who he is but hits a dead end instead. He is also unable to give the gift to Kyōko. Plot overview Introduction With one month having past since her arrival at Maison Ikkoku, Godai decides to spend nearly his entire living allowance to buy Kyōko a present for her first Christmas at Maison Ikkoku – a . As soon as he takes it from the saleslady, he slips into one his fantasies about being with Kyōko; wherein he presents the gift to Kyōko, who is overwhelmed to have received it. When she asks Godai why he gave it to her, he replies that it is because he loves her. Hearing this Kyōko notes that she had always admired him, much to Godai's delight, that he runs to embrace her. Unfortunately Godai's dream is brought to an abrupt end when he hits the door of the shop, much to the bemusement of all those nearby. As he heads back home, Godai reaffirms his resolve to give Kyōko her gift, no matter what. The next day at Ikkoku, Kyōko comes across Kentarō trying to get Sōichirō to shake hands, but with little success. Kyōko then gives Sōichirō his dinner, leading Kentarō to try and make Sōichirō wait, but is quickly overpowered by the hungry canine. This display leads Kentarō to suggest that Sōichirō is getting senile, although Kyōko explains that it's just because Sōichirō was never taught any to begin with. Unbeknownst to Kyōko and Kentarō, Mrs. Ichinose is standing right behind them, who proceeds to shout at the top of her voice demanding Kentarō get inside and complete his homework this instant; inadvertently terrifying Kyōko in the process. Sōichirō's nicknames As Kentarō heads back inside, Yotsuya appears, leaving Mrs. Ichinose surprised to see him back so soon, as he rarely goes off to work. Yotsuya greets Kyōko before handing "Shiro" (Sōichirō) a candy stick before heading out again. With Mrs. Ichinose telling "Kotaro" that she'll bring him some fish bones later, an irritated Kyōko kneels down in front of her forgettful dog that his name is Sōichirō and nothing else. Just then, Akemi tosses "Mique" a cookie, who starts greedily nibbling on it. Akemi then calls to the now deeply frustrated Kyōko, who angrily and asks what she wants, impelling Akemi to question what is the matter with her. Kyōko apologizes immediately and inquires what is wrong. Akemi's proceeds to explain that her roof has been leaking for quite some time now, before adding that the weather predicted that it would rain, so was wondering if she could do something about it. After acquiring a ladder, Kyōko starts fixing the roof, still mad at Sōichirō for letting the tenants call him different names. She even considers letting Kentarō train him after the rain stops; before sighing at her dog's stupidity. Godai, meanwhile, lies in his room right below the portion of the roof that Kyōko is fixing. As the dust from above falls on his face, Godai begins wondering about Kyōko (her age, if she has a boyfriend etc) before sitting up and softly whispering that he loves her, not realizing that Akemi's at the door watching him. After getting his attention by shouting, a now-terrified Godai swiftly hides his gift for Kyōko from Akemi's prying eyes. Akemi then explains that she came to buy a cup of noodles, but notes that now she doesn't have to "buy" one. Godai instantly grabs his bag of noodles and tells Akemi that she can't have any as it's his supply for the whole month. Having heard this Akemi begins blackmailing Godai by shouting "I love you", forcing Godai to give her some noodles in order to keep her quiet. Just before she leaves, Akemi informs Godai that Kyōko already has a boyfriend, leaving Godai in a stunned silence. Kyōko's boyfriend Back on the roof, Kyōko decides to take a small break and lies down; her hands folded behind her head. At the same time, Godai tells Sōichirō how lucky he is to be petted by Kyōko. He then demands Sōichirō tell him if Kyōko has a boyfriend, only for the dog to retreat into it's kennel out of fear. As Godai follows Sōichirō into his kennel, threatening not to leave until he gets an answer, Akemi looks on in pity, believing that Godai must be an idiot to go as far as to interrogate an animal to get information on someone else. Seeing the rainclouds beginning to gather again, Akemi shouts up to Kyōko if the roof's fixed, but gets no reply, leading her to wonder if Kyōko fell off. Panicked, Godai runs off to help Kyōko and soon gets onto the roof. Upon reaching the top of the roof, Godai is quickly relieved to see that Kyōko has just dozed off. He then quietly approaches Kyōko and tells her that she'll catch a cold if she stays out too long. Seeing that she's sound asleep, Godai senses that this is the best opportunity to give Kyōko her present. But as he gets up, his heart skips a beat when he sees her lovely lips. Checking there's nobody else around, Godai slowly moves in closer, so that he may kiss Kyōko's lips, however, he then sees Kyōko starting to weep as she utters "Sōichriō" whilst the rain begins to fall. Whilst Godai is taken aback with this, Kyōko wakes up. Seeing that it is raining, Kyōko quickly gets up to take in her laundry, forgetting that she's on the roof. Luckily Godai grabs Kyōko and stops her before she falls off the roof. However, Kyōko feels Godai's grip of her breasts and proceeds to slap him for his perverted antics. Upon returning to his room, Godai wonders if Kyōko slapped him because she's with this Sōichirō person, who could be her boyfriend. Outside, Kyōko passes Kentarō's room, who asks her if he could go and play with Sōichirō after the rain stops. Having hears this, Godai grabs Kentarō when he tries going to the toilet before taking him up to his room so that he can question Kentarō who Sōichirō is. Kentarō informs Godai that Sōichirō is his friend, but after further questioning adds that he's a lot older than him. Refusing to answer anymore questions, Kentarō waits until Godai gives him 100 yen before telling him that he'll introduce him to Sōichirō at the park. The hapless Godai then practices some attack moves and pushups before soon collapsing on the floor. Once the rain stops, Godai heads out and finally meets Sōichirō - the dog! At Chachamaru By early evening of the same day, Kyōko fixes a name-board to Sōichirō's doghouse so that no one will call him different names. Kyōko then tells him that she named him after "the man who means the most to her" and hugs him. Godai, meanwhile, watches this in despair, wishing he were a dog too. He then decides this is the perfect chance to give her the gift and runs downstairs, but stops suddenly after seeing Akemi inviting Kyōko to some Christmas party. Keeping the present in his jacket pocket, Godai chooses to walk outside where Akemi invites him to the party as well, but Godai turns down the invitation due to his upcoming exams. However, once Godai hears Kyōko agreeing to attend, he immediately hands over 3000 yen (his monthly allowance) to Akemi. Once Akemi leaves, Kyōko remarks how long it's been since she went to a party, prompting Godai to decide to give her his present. Unfortunately before Godai can hand over his gift, Kentarō appears with his mother who hands her his own present. Curious, Kyōko asks Kentarō why he gave her a gift, to which Kentarō replies that it's because he likes her a lot. Kyōko then thanks Kentarō, much to his delight. Just then Kyōko recalls that Godai wanted to tell her something, but a dejected Godai says he'll be back later before heading off for a walk though the street (all while wondering how children can say they like someone so easily). By dusk, the all the Ikkoku residents are busy partying at Chachamaru. Godai, wanting to sit beside Kyōko asks Yotsuya if they could switch seats, but Yotsuya turns down the offer. Meanwhile, three middle-aged men tell Kyōko that she's too good to be a manager and even award her the title of "Miss Tokeizaka". Continuing the men ask Kyōko if she has a boyfriend, to which Kyōko states that she doesn't (much to Godai's joy). Hearing this the men trying making a move on Kyōko, only for Akemi to ask if they're going to dump their families for her, to which the men state they'd give up everything (and even die) for Kyōko. Whilst all this is going on, Godai unsuccessfully attempts to swap seats with Yotsuya again, only for Kyōko to swap with Yotsuya so that she can get away from the other men. Upset that Kyōko has moved away, the men begin complaining, leading Yotsuya to declare that he'll protect Kyōko from them which forces the other men to back off. At that moment Kentarō arrives and squeezes himself in the space between Kyōko and Godai. He then removes Yotsuya's arm off Kyōko before declaring that she's going to marry him, much to the amusement of the middle-aged men. Once nine o'clock rolls around, Kyōko decides to leave, as does Godai, in the hope that he can give Kyōko his gift on their way back. Unfortunately Godai's plans are quickly crushed when he sees that Kentarō is going with them too. Godai and Kyōko The trio then begin their journey home, with the sleepy Kentarō being carried by Kyōko. Godai eventually offers to carry Kentarō, but Kentarō refuses to let Godai carry him, whilst Kyōko reassures Godai not to worry given how light Kentarō is. Once they reach Ikkoku, Godai heads to his room and hides under his , all the while despising himself for not giving Kyōko her present until he finally falls asleep. At about 3 o'clock in the morning, Akemi returns, drunk, and mistakenly enters Godai's room. She then proceeds to take off her dress and goes to sleep right next to Godai! The pair soon wake up and, upon seeing the other in their bed, Akemi exclaims that Godai's trying to sleep with her and promptly throws him out of his own room. Enraged, Godai starts slamming the door yelling it is his room, prompting Kyōko to check on what's going on. Godai explains the situation to Kyōko and she tries to get Akemi out as well, but it's all for nought as Akemi has already fallen asleep. With no other option, Kyōko invites Godai to her room where she proceeds to make him some tea. Godai decides that it's finally the right time to give Kyōko his gift, but before he has chance to Kyōko takes out a board (the gift which Kentarō gave her earlier) so that they can pass the time. After playing for a while Godai attempts to speak up about his gift, but the moment he does, a half-asleep Kentarō walks, looking for the toilet, prompting Kyōko to take him to the right place. Now alone, and disappointed Godai sprawls across the table before heading over to the curtains, which he opens to see that it has started snowing outside. Seeing this Godai decides that he'll give Kyōko his gift tomorrow, for sure. Characters in Order of Appearance * Yūsaku Godai * Kyōko Otonashi * Sōichirō * Kentarō Ichinose * Hanae Ichinose * Yotsuya * Akemi Roppongi * Toshizo * Mitsuo * Master Quotes *(Akemi) "You know that sealing you were talking to?" **(Godai) "Yeah, what about it?" **(Akemi) "It's got a boyfriend." *(Godai) "I bet she's being faithful to that Sōichirō guy." *(Kentarō) "A cup of noodles!? What do I look like? Give me cash..." *(Godai) "Hey, Yotsuya" **(Yotsuya) "That is my name." **(Godai) "Can we trade places?" **(Yotsuya) "No way." *(Kentarō) "Hey, you don't see me put my hands on your girlfriend, do ya? She's gonna marry me, not you." Trivia *The episode ends with a "To be continued..." note but it would take another whole year in the series before Godai actually presents Kyōko a gift. *In the English dub, Sōichirō's called Snowy, Marshmallow, and Fluffy, respectively. References #''Maison Ikkoku'' anime; Episode 2 ("Love is in the Air! Which One Does Kyoko Love Best?") Category:Anime episodes